The Vladat and the Turtle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Melody meets a most fascinating boy, who's lean, green, and sometimes mean.


**Another story guestsurprise has done for VinnieStokerLover! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Melody was having the hardest week in the world! She was recently in a fight with Zombozo and he sprayed a chemical on her! A chemical that made her stuck in bat form! And not only that, but the crazy clown was still chasing her!

"Come here little bat! I just might have some bat soup!"

"Get away from me!" Melody hissed, now bearing her fangs.

"Your fangs don't scare me!" The crazed clown laughed, now running at her with a net. She barely dodged it, but the net hit her very hard and she went plummeting down a nearby sewer hole!

"You can't escape me little bat! I'm gonna eat you up!" The evil clown laughed, now stumbling down the hole himself.

Meanwhile, Melody was crying because she couldn't move her wing! It hurt her very much and she didn't have a way to get back home.

"W-What am I gonna do now?" She whimpered sadly.

"Take it easy little one," A gentle voice spoke. Melody spun around and saw four creatures coming from the darkness. They were large and appeared very strong. When they came into the light, she screamed! There were four large turtles!

"Wow! A talking bat! Cool!" The one with an orange bandana smiled.

"So another mutant huh?" The one with a red bandana grinned.

"It appears wounded." Another one with a purple bandana whispered.

The one with the blue bandana only nodded and kneeled down to pick her up.

"B-But I'm not a mutant. I'm half alien called a Vladat. My Vladat form helps me to change into a bat."

"Well then if you can change, how about changing back to your human form so we can see to your arm?" Donatello said gently.

"I can't. I'm being chased by…"

"Ah there you are!" A creepy laughed echoed. They turned around and saw the ugly and smelly clown behind them laughing. But he stopped when he saw all four turtles glaring at them.

"What on Earth?! What are you?!" The clown said in shock.

"We could ask you the same thing." Raphael growled.

"I'm just a clown looking for his pet bat!"

"No! Get away from me! He's gonna try and eat me!" Melody panicked.

"Hey, easy…we won't let him get you," Leonardo whispered, now clutching her to his chest.

"I'll get her! Just watch me!" Zombozo laughed, now pulling out a large balloon-like whip!

"Get away from her!" Raphael hissed, now charging and punching the clown in the face. Leonardo gently placed Melody in a safe spot and then joined in the fight!

Soon, Zombozo was overpowered and ran to safety! He decided that he was no match for the large and fearsome turtles after all. Once he was gone, Leonardo gently picked Melody up.

"Now that he's gone. What is your name?" Donnie asked.

"I'm Melody. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Donnie. The one holding you is Leonardo and this is Mikey and that is Raph."

"Thank you guys for saving me," She smiled happily, now puckering her lips.

"H-Huh?" They gasped bashfully.

"Come here you guys; I want to thank you all for saving me," She grinned, now puckering her lips again. Mikey gently walked over and bent down. Melody then leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

"T-Thanks, gosh I was kissed by a beautiful bat," Mikey gushed.

"Now your turn," Melody smiled, now puckering her lips at Donnie while he was bandaging her wing.

"I-I don't…"

"I'm waiting…" She grinned, now puckering again. Donnie blushed as he bent down and she kissed him on his cheek too. "And thanks Donnie; my wing feels much better now!"

"Good and in a few days, you can fly home!"

"Sounds great! Now your turn Leonardo," Melody grinned, now turning and climbing up Leo's shell and kissing the side of his face. Leonardo could only chuckle as he let her hug him and thank them for saving her. But then they realized there was one left!

"Raph?" Melody said, now looking at him and batting her eyelashes.

"Oh no ya don't. I can hear ya from here," He smirked.

"Raph c'mere!" Melody coaxed, now trying to fly over to him.

"Get him!" Mikey laughed, now running at Raph and grabbing his arms. Donnie and Leonardo ran and grabbed him too after Leonardo gently put Melody down.

"HEY GET OFF!" He growled.

"Nope; you're going to let me thank you whether you like it or not," Melody smiled, now gently crawling over to him and crawling up on his chest.

"GAH! N-No!" Raph huffed, now trying to get free.

"Now calm down Raph," Melody smiled, now crawling up near his face and kissing him. But at that moment, she changed back into her young lady form! The chemical wore off! She was able to turn back into a human again. Everyone was shocked, but she was happy to be normal again.

"Y-You're a girl!" Raph said in shock.

"Of course I am," She giggled, now planting another kiss on his cheek to tease him!

"C-Cut it out!" He chuckled, feeling them let him go. "Well, we were so used to seeing you as a bat, we almost forgot you had a human side." He laughed, now gently touching her face.

"Now then, get some rest so that you can recuperate." Leo smiled, ushering her to their game room.

"Sounds great!" She smiled, now following her new friends to the break room for some relaxation and fun.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Vinniestokerlover!**


End file.
